True Story Me
by chibi si saku
Summary: Ini, adalah kisah nyataku


**Summary : Ini, adalah kisah nyataku**

 **Pairing : Sakura**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, romance, drama, family, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : Maaf kalau alay –hehe**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 ** _True Story Me_**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

Entah mengapa ku ingin menulis tentang kisahku ini, yang entah menjadi awal atau akhir perasaan ini. Kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai sangatlah sakit bukan? Tapi kuingin kuat menghadapinya, hingga saat ini kumasih bertahan untk bisa tersenyum, meski runtuh saat ku kembali menatap wajahnya tanpa kuinginkan, dengan wanita lain yang bersandar disampingnya.

Aku, Haruno Sakura, bekerja disalah satu perusahaan ternama diNegara ku. Mengawali kisah cinta pertama dengan sangat membuat hati serasa melayang. Dia, Sabaku no Sasori adalah kekasihku. Semenjak pertama bekerja diperusahaan ini dengan atau tidak sengaja pria itu sudah memndam rasa padaku, tapi tidak denganku. Aku adalah wanita yang cuek dengan urusan laki-laki, bahkan pertama kali pacaran saat semester akhir kelas tiga SMA. Tapi setelahnya aku kembali cuek pada permasalahan percintaan.

Kali ini beda, pemuda itu –sasori, telah sukses membuatku jatuh cinta. Dengan segala sikapnya yang bisa membuat wanita matapun tergoda. Baik, ramah, berwibawa, dan agak pendiam. Dia pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi yang terakhir dihatinya, menjalani hubungan selamanya. Sikap, wajah tmpannya, dan segala yang dimilikinya aku suka, hingga perasaan ini semakin dalam dan berubah menjadi cinta.

Tapi…

Ada satu hal yang menjadi kekuranganku, yaitu waktu. Aku adalah gadis dengan banyak mimpi, kegiatan dari pekerjaan dan kuliahku terkadang menyita banyak waktu, hingga kekasihku…mungkin merasa sendiri, tapi satu hal yang tak pernah kulepaskan –aku selalu berusaha memberikannya perhatian disela kesibukkanku. Aku sadar, aku tahu aku belum mampu selalu ada disampingnya. Namun satu hal yang membuatku mempertahankan hubungan ini, adalah perasaan cintaku padanya.

Setiap masalah yang muncul aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya bersama, tapi semakin hari sikapnya berubah, Ia acuh…

Masalah yang muncul selalu diselesaikan dengan sepihak, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sikapnya yang tidak mau terbuka padaku adalah faktor utamanya, dia selalu diam dan berkata "Tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja." Jawaban yang aku dengar disetiap permasalahan diantara kita. Aku mulai bimbang, apakah mungkin akan terus seperti ini? Sekali lagi, aku bertahan karena perasaanku padanya begitu dalam.

Dan…

Tibalah saat itu, saat Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dalam hidupku. Mengatakan bahwa ada wanita lain yang lebih baik dari aku. Sekejam itukah dia? Dengan sengaja memperlihatkan kemesraannya dihadapanku saat itu, aku hanya diam.

Aku mencintainya, tapi mengapa? Hanya karena masalah waktu? Atau karena hal lain? Seperti aku tidak sama dengan wanita lain yang mungkin pernah Ia jamah. Aku selalu berbicara jika memang dia mencintaiku maka jaga lah aku hingga kita bersama selamanya nanti. Semua akan indah pada waktunya.

Tapi tak bisa, Ia mempermainkan perasaanku. Segala kata-katanya bohong, itulah yang aku yakini.

Lalu…salahkah jika hati ini masih mencintainya?

Dia yang tak segan mengumbar kemesraan didepanku juga orang-orang yang mengenal kami dengan baik. Apakah hatinya setegar itu? tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali diwajahnya.

Dia yang begitu tau hatiku dengan baik, Ia tahu aku masih mencintainya. Sungguh kini kumenangis, lagi.

Sahabatku selalu coba menabahkan hatiku, mereka tahu aku adalah gadis bodoh yang baru pertama kali merasakan indahnya dan sakitanya sebuah cinta. Mereka selalu bilang jika suatu saat nanti aku pasti mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

Aku percaya, tapi terkadang hati dan pikiran ini kembali mengingatnya.

Hanya satu yang kupercayakan saat ini, yaitu makhluk ciptaan sang pencipta yang bernama waktu. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab, waktu dapat merubah segalanya menjadi mungkin dan tidak mungkin.

Lalu apakah pantas disebut memalukan? Saat wanita dikhianati seorang pria? Aku, aku bingung.

Kisahku ini memang menggelikan, saat kukembali membacanya aku meringis. Begitu dramatis dan tragis. Tapi memang inilah kenyataannya, ternyata cinta itu menyakitkan jika memang tak berpihak.

Kini pilhanku satu-satu nya adalah kembali sendiri, seburuk apapun pria itu tetapi dia lah yang memberikan ku untuk merasakan indahnya cinta dan kasih sayang meski hanya sebentar. Kuharap Ia bahagia, dan tak menyakiti hati wanita lagi, biarkan aku yang terakhir menjadi pijakkannya yang gagal. Ia pantas untuk dicintai, tapi bukan olehku.

Sebisa mungkin aku kubur perasaan ini, tak bisa kubuang, hanya bisa kupendam.

Mungkin sampai kapanpun, aku akan terus mencitainya.

Kini bagaimana dengan masa depanku? Akankah ada pria yang benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus? Setulus yang kumau, dengan satu kutipan yang aku ambil dari pengalaman cintaku ini.

Mungkin aku akan berkata dalam hati jika suatu saat nanti aku kembali menemukannya. 'Buatlah aku jatuh cinta padamu.'

Yoossshhh, ceritaku ini masih akan berlanjut seiring berjalannya waktu. Jika aku sudah menemukannya, cerita ini akan kembali kulanjut.

Pesanku pada kalian hanyalah, jaga baik-baik sesuatu berharga dalam hidupmu, jangan sia-sia kan hal itu ataupun sangat bvergantung pdanya, karena sesuatu yang berlebihan tak akan baik akhirnya.

Salam sayang dari ku untuk kalian semua.

Sakura Haruno, 28 Desember 2015.


End file.
